Sneaking out
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Bella starts to sneak out to go see Jake. When Edward has enough he stays cling to her. Will she ever see her sun again? Will they stay together or will Edward's jealousy get in the way. Bella X Jacob later. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Sneaking out

I sighed as the sunny sky came to play in the living room. I really need to see Jacob. My sun. I missed his smile, his hugs and the fun we have with each other. Sadly Edward's jealousy issues have made me forbidden me from seeing Jake. A single tear fell from my face. I can help it! My boyfriend won't let me see my friend! That is something to cry about. My phone rung and it said 'Jacob' A smile came on my face as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Hello?" I said smiling

"Hey Bella!" Jacob said.

"Hi Jake what's up?" I said.

"Want to come over?" he asked. I thought about it. I can be a good girl and stay here and wait for Edward or I can be a bad ass girl and sneak off to hang out with Jacob? A or B. Come on Bella he is waiting on you.

"Sure Jake just meets me outside my window. I said and hung up. I smiled as I put on my flip flops and jacket.

I grabbed my house key, window key (I know it's weird), and cell phone. I waited for Jake. I saw a brown figure and he held his arm out. I sighed and jumped in his arms. I giggled as I landed in his arms.

"Wow and I didn't get hurt." I giggled. He laughed a little too and we were running off into the border of La Push. We reached First beach and sat on our rocks.

"So Bella what made you come over?" he asked. I laughed.

"Well I decided to be a bad ass Bella and sneak off to see my best friend who my boyfriend forbidden me to see like a warden and keeps and eyes on me which is sometimes unnecessary." I said through clenched teeth with anger flowing.

"So Bella Swan escaped her protective obsessive boyfriend to see me? I think I am going to cry!" he said feign happiness. I laughed at the joke. He laughed as well.

We spent the rest of the day just hanging. We played in the sand and walked along the beach. We also cliff dived with him this time.

When the sun settled we sighed and took me back to my window. When I opened the window I hugged Jake.

"Thanks for the wonderful day Jake! I know I might get in trouble but it's worth it when I hang out with you." I said. He smiled warmly and happily.

"Thanks Bella. That means a lot to me. I will text you later." He said while jumping and transforming into the familiar wolf. I smiled and went back into my window. I smiled as I put the picture and different types of flowers he gave me on my dresser I grabbed my bag and went to my shower.

I took my shower and put on my pjs. I still had Jake's jacket. Oh well I can get it later. I looked at it once more before putting it on. I took a deep breath of the smell. It smelled just like Jake. A combination of summer and spring citrus in the most wonderful way. I walked back to my room and put the jacket up. I went into my closet and saw a box with 'Bella' on the side. I opened it and gasped.

Inside was a photo album of Jake and I. I smiled as I sat on my bed looking through the book. I giggled at the different pictures.

"What's so funny love?" he asked. I jumped. Edward was sitting in the rocking chair with a hard look on his face.

"Oh nothing." I said.

"So where were you today?" he asked. I froze. Oh fuck.

"Um nowhere." I said quickly.

"Are you sure? I wonder who the girl I saw walking with a werewolf was. Holding hands. Oh well I guess it's just me." He said rocking in the chair. I froze still.

"Wait a minute that girl was my girlfriend! Bella why did you sneak off to see him after I have told you not to!" he roared.

"Jacob is my friend and you are not my warden so chill the fuck out!" I yelled back. I sat on my bed pulling the covers on my head. I let silent tears fall down my face.

"No I will not calm down! For now on when Charlie leaves I will be here all day just to watch you." He said and jumped out of my window. That stupid bastard. Who told him he can tell me what to do. Some gentleman. Real gentleman let a woman have some space with her friends. I texted Jake.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Bella what's up? 

"Ugh my boyfriend he is once again forbidding me to see you. Jackass. 

"Figures I swear the guy needs therapy.

"I know but I had fun sneaking off to see you and hanging out with you."

"Aw thanks Bells. I will txt you later ok?"

"Ok love you Jake."

"Love you Bells."

I closed my phone and silent cries came back from being hidden. I will see Jacob Black no matter what.


	2. 2 weeks later

Kiss me thru the phone, calling, and reunited

2 weeks later

I woke up alone. Good that is a good way for me to start my day. Edward must be out hunting. I groaned. He was going to be here all day again. God. My phone rung and it showed that I got a txt. I looked at it and it said 'Jake'. I smiled and I opened. The song kiss me thru the phone started to play. Here is Jake's txt.

Hey Bells,

Since I still can't see you I thought I send you a piece of me even though we aren't together. I will miss you and I hope you will be a bad ass Bella and come see me. I find bad ass Bella sexy ;). Don't you? Anyway love you lots,

Jake.

I had tears in my eyes as I walked in the bathroom. Edward isn't even here and I missed Jake so much. I took my shower and I ate a granola bar and watched Jake and I's favorite show South Park (We have TiVo.). I smiled at the thought of Jake and me watching this show together in La Push. I went upstairs as I grabbed the photo album. I went back downstairs. I saw Edward in the living room. I sat on the floor watching South Park and looking in the book. We were still not on talking terms in my book.

2 hours later

Ok, normally I don't mind being around Edward all day, but thank god he had to go home for something. Would someone save me already? As if it was an answer to my prayers my phone rang. I looked at the collar id and it said 'Jake'. I had a huge smile on my face.

"Hello?" I said smiling.

"Miss me?" he said.

"Always." I said really bored. Edward was in the living room so I was in my room.

"I miss you Jake." I said.

"I miss you too Bella. Can't you be a bad ass today?" he whined.

"I wish but no. My vampire boyfriend is downstairs." I said.

"Sneak out the window." He suggested. I looked outside.

"Too high." I said.

"Damn." he muttered. I giggled.

"Hey! You don't know what it's like not to see your best friend." He defended.

"Yeah I do like right now." I said.

"Oh yeah." He said.

"So what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing talking to you. Bored you know." I said.

"I wish I can see you."I said sadly.

"I know." He said. I started to cry softly.

"Bells are you crying?" he asked.

"Of course I am! How would you feel if your girlfriend couldn't let you see me because she was jealous?" I asked.

"I would commit suicide." He said.

"My point exactly." I said. An idea came in my head.

"Jake I think I can be a bad ass today." I said.

"Really?! How!" he asked. I laughed.

"Come in my backyard we can sit on the swings and talk." I said.

"I will be there in a few." He said and hung up. I smiled as I put on some dark jeans and a yellow shirt and my black flip flops. I sat outside and waited for Jacob. A few minutes later a wolf came and transformed into my sun. Tears came in my eyes just to see Jake.

"Jake!" I cried into the shirt.

"Bella it's ok." He said wiping the tears away on my face.

"I haven't seen you in 2 weeks. That is not ok." I said. He laughed. We sat on the swings talking for an hour before we heard the door open in the house.

"Bella?" Edward called. We both froze.

"I will call you later Bella." He whispered so only I can hear. I nodded and hugged him with all my might.

"Love you Jake." I said so only he can hear.

"Love you too Bells." And with that he was gone. I sat on the swing and I started to think. When can I ever see Jake? Will I ever see Jake? Even if I did how long?

I went upstairs and got in the shower. I was singing to Beyonce's song 'If I were a boy.'

If I were a boy even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted  
And go drink beer with the guys

And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
'Cause they stick up for me

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man

I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleeping alone

I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
'Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waiting for me to come home, to come home

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man

I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
And you don't understand, oh  
How it feels to love a girl  
Someday you wish you were a better man

You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause you're taking her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed  
But you're just a boy

And the song was right. Edward is just a boy. A vampire boy. Meaning that he will react like every other boy. Jealous. I brushed through my hair and brushed my teeth. I went into my room after I put on my pjs. Edward wasn't there. He must have gone home. I closed my eyes until I hit a realization. Tomorrow it will be sunny! I get to see Jake. I hope.


	3. Touch my body, modeling, brownie batter

Touch my body and picture taking

Authors note- THIS IS NOT A BELLA & JACOB STORY!!!!!!!!!!!! OK. The song touch my body will have changes to fit Bella's perspective. She will stay with Edward. No one is breaking up with anyone. Love you all. Also the song will be on here twice! One of the original versions and one of Bella's versions. Bella isn't cheating either!!!! I had a review on that. No. this is during eclipse when she shouldn't be in la push and she is having fun. Weird I know.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Today was sunny! Thank god! I knew Edward wasn't going to come today. I walked downstairs with a huge smile on my face. Charlie noticed.

"Hey Bella. Cheery this morning are you?" he laughed.

"Yeah. Can you drop me off at Jake's?" I asked.

"Sure Bella. Get dressed though." He said. I smiled and ran upstairs.

I closed my window. Just to be safe. I put on a pair of blue jeans shorts, pink tank top and flip flops. I was also wearing a bathing suit under my clothes. I put my hair in a pony tail. Brushed my teeth and went downstairs with my bag to Charlie's cruiser.

Twenty minutes later we were at La Push.

"Bye dad! I will have Jake take me home." I said.

"Ok bells. Have fun." He said and drove off. I saw Jake in the garage. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped. I laughed hysterically.

"Jeez Bells. You could have gave me some warning." He laughed. I noticed that he was shirtless. Oh my god. He looked hot. His skin was radiating off the sun and his hair was in a pony tail like always. Jake noticed my ogling as he was waving a hand in my face.

"Bella? Hey bells." He said laughing. I snapped out of it.

"Huh?" I said. He laughed.

"You want to go to the beach or do you want to look at me all day?" he teased. I blushed a deep red.

"Let's go to the beach Jake." I laughed. I took his hand and we started to walk. I brought my iPod and my iPod speakers and we listened to music as we walked. Jake growled.

"What?" I asked.

"I smell leech." I growled as well. Jake grinned.

"Wow nice growl." He said. I blushed.

"It either came from you or Edward." I laughed. The song touch my body played and I had an fun Idea.

"Bella what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Block your mind." I said.

"Ok… blocked." He said.

"I am wearing a bathing suit. So can you take model pics of me." I asked.

"That depends can I keep them?" he asked grinning.

"You can have 50%." I said rolling my eyes. Pervert.

"Yes!" he took out his camera.

"Also touch my body has to play. I will be right back." I said. I went to the bathroom in his room. I took out my makeup. I fixed my hair and my face. Alice would be proud.

I walked back out to Jake and he was shocked.

"Wow Bells. You look hot." He said. I blushed.

"Thanks where do you want to start?" I asked.

"Sit on our rock." He said. I went and sat on the rock and he started to play the music. He turned on the camera. He started to take pictures. The music was sort of loud but I don't care.

MC, you're the place to be  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof

_[Chorus:]_  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause they be all up in my bidness  
Like a Wendy Interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I  
(I moved to the tidal part of the ocean the waves crashing behind me)

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

Boy you can put me on you  
Like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter  
Than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me  
Like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you  
In the Caribbean Sea

_[Chorus]_

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.  
(I was on some palm trees. My hair was blowing)  
I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bear  
You won't wanna go nowhere  
In the lap of luxury  
Baby just turn to me  
You won't want for nothing boy  
I will give you plenty  
Touch my body

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah  
Oh yeah oh yeah  
Oh oh oh oh yeah  
Touch my body...

"Wow bells have you ever considered modeling?" he asked. I laughed.

"No. I would feel slutty." I said.

"But you just modeled then." He said confused.

"Yeah but I did it for fun. They do it to get famous." I said.

"OH! I get it." He said. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

!!!!!!!

2 hours later.

I managed to get pics of Jacob as well. He was so hot shirtless. We made our own photo album. We took more silly pics of us. One showed Jake kissing my cheek. One showed me doing the same (That one is Jake's.)

We walked back to his house to decorate the books before we put the pics in. Touch my body played again and I started to sing to myself it.

Jake looked at me with shock.

"What?" I giggled.

"I didn't know you could sing." He said adding glitter to his book.

"I didn't know you like glitter." I smirked. He glared.

"It's fun ok." He said. I laughed. We finished our books and went to make brownies. I had the eggs ready for Jake but he was distracted.

"Jake? Jacob!" I yelled. He jumped and we were both covered in chocolate batter. I slipped and we both fell to the chocolate covered floor. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt.

"Jake." I laughed. He opened his eyes and smiled. His hand reached up but the plastic bowl fell on his face. I was rolling on the floor laughing. (I hang out with Emmett too much)

Jake pulled me up and covered me up in chocolate. I gasped.

"Jake!" I squealed.

"Yes." He asked.

"Nothing." I said I walked outside to the hose. Now I wait for Jake. He walked to the back yard and I got him. I didn't use much force. He yelled.

"Bella!" he yelled. I laughed and kept going till he got the hose and spray it back to me. Good thing I was wearing a bathing suit.

"Well at least we are clean." I said.

"Yeah." He said. I looked at the sun and it was starting to set,

"Hey can you take me home." I said.

"Sure Bella." He said. I went to dry off, change back into the same clothes, and grabbed my stuff and book and jumped in Jake's car.

He lifted me up to my window.

"Thanks Jake. I love the pictures" I said.

"No problem Bella. I also love your pictures." He said. I kissed his cheek. It was a childhood habit. We both smiled and he drove off. I sighed. I put my book in the attic. I took a shower and went downstairs to see Charlie.

"Hey Bella. I ordered pizza if that's fine." He said.

"Sure dad." I said and got some pizza.

"So did you and Jake have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah a lot. We took pictures and had a water fight. I beat him hard." Charlie and I laughed.

"Ok well I'm going to bed good night dad."I said and I went upstairs. I walked in to see a very pissed off Edward.

Oh Shit.

Edward's Pov

It was sunny so I didn't go to Bella's today. I know I'm being harsh but I don't want to see her get hurt. By a dog. Emmett and Jasper sat down.

"Not at Bella's today." Emmett said with a hint of annoyance.

"No it's sunny." I said. Alice and Rosalie came in.

"Yeah Edward why are you not at Bella's? You spend every day over there." Alice growled.

"What is with you guys?! Why are you ganging up on me?!" I yelled.

"Why? Why?! Bella wants to see her friend Edward! She isn't leaving you or cheating. Stop jumping to the fuckin conclusions! You are overprotective and it's driving Bella away Right into Jacob's arms." Rosalie said. She was right.

I left to go talk to Bella. I jumped through her window and notice that she wasn't there. I growled. She went to La Push! I told her not to go there. I left and sat behind in the bushes till I saw Jacob's car. He lifted Bella in the window.

"Thanks Jake for the pictures." She said. What?

"No problem Bella. I love your pictures. You are a very good model. When should I book your next shoot?" he said laughing. I heard her laugh. What are they talking about? I saw her kiss his cheek and she went inside. I jumped back inside and I heard Bella.

"I'm going to bed dad." She said. She opened the door and had shock all over her face.

Got Ya.


	4. Fearless

_**Fearless and Two is better than one**_

Author's Note- Ok, remember when I said this isn't a Jacob/ Bella story? I lied. Ha. Sorry. I changed my mind. When my computer crashed I had an good idea. So it's my first Jacob/ Bella story. So continue reading and enjoy!!

Bella's Pov

"Isabella Marie Swan where the hell were you?!" Edward growled.

"Out." I said simply. I put my jacket in my closet. My book fell. Oh shit.

"What the hell is this?" he opened my book.

"Hey! That's mine!" I said trying to grab it but he was too strong. He flipped through the pages and I saw the anger that was on his face.

"What the hell?! You were taking pictures of yourself and gave them to that dog! And what's with him kissing your cheek and you smiling?!" He growled and ripped up my book. I gasped and tears brimmed to my eyes. My book...that asshole ruined my book. When he saw me crying his expression softened.

"Damn it Bella I'm..." I cut him off.

"Leave Edward." I said with no emotion.

"But Bella..."

"LEAVE EDWARD!" I said in an angry voice. He jumped out from my window and I just started to cry. Luckily Charlie left to work a double shift. I walked to my bed and climbed under the covers not even bothering to put on pj's. I just went to sleep crying.

* * *

The Next day

I woke up feeling like crap. My head hurts, my hair is a hot mess. I climbed out of bed and grabbed my bag and went into the shower. When I got out of the shower my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob's cheery voice said. I smiled. My crappy day is starting off better.

"What's up Jake?" I asked.

"Ok, remember when we used to have music nights? Well I thought we could have it again." I smiled. I loved those days.

"Sure of course!" I laughed.

"Awesome! See you tonight." he hung up. I giggled and ran downstairs. I invited the Cullens much to Jacob's dismay. When everyone came around 8 Edward tired to talk to me but I just ignored him.

"Ok. Since this is me and Bella's party I choose Bella to go first." Jake said. I glared at him. I grabbed my guitar.

"Bella you play the guitar?" Alice asked. I smiled.

"Yeah Jake taught me how to play. Ok this is a song I wrote. Jacob you might remember this song." I winked at him and started to play.

_**There's something 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to car  
And you know, I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
**__**Yeah**_

We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm trying so hard, not to get caught up now  
_**But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly, making me want you**_

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance  
In a storm, in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow, 'till we run outta road  
In this one-horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment now, capture it remember it  
_**  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance  
In a storm, in my best dress,  
Fearless**_

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless  
It's really something  
It's fearless

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why, but with you I would dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless 

Everyone but Edward started clapping and cheering. Edward's expression showed jealously, sadness, and anger? What the hell? I blew it off and put my guitar away.

"Ok next is Jacob." I said.

"Actually Bella how about you come up here and sing the song with me." when he smiled at me I blushed and felt my heart beat race. I walked up there. He had a guitar too so I picked mine up.

"Ok me and Jake wrote this before you guys came back to Forks. We hope you like it." we began to sing and play in perfect harmony.

_**(Jacob)**_

_**I remember what you wore on our first date**_

You came into my life

And I thought hey

You know this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Well maybe two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two, is better than one

(Bella)  
I remember every look upon your face,  


_**(Jacob)  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**_

You make it hard for breathing  
(Both)  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everythings okay

And finally now, believing

(Both)

And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Well maybe two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two, is better than one

Yeah, yeah

(Jacob)

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life

And I thought hey

(Both)  
Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking

Oooh I can't live without you

'Cause baby two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life

And I've figured out with all that's said and done

Two, is better than one  
Two is better than one

Everyone was cheering and laughing. Edward again was not happy at all. What the fuck is his problem?

"Ok Edward what the fuck is your problem? Ever since you got here you have only been a total douche. Don't be mad at me because I didn't talk to you only because you ripped up my photo album. I am sick of your shit Edward because you are being a mother fuckin pussy! You don't want to touch me. You are afraid to have sex with me! It's pathetic. Emmett was right you are a prude. That's why I fell out of love with you. I am now in love with Jacob Black and I am damn proud of it!"

Everyone gasped at my big blow out. I was red in the face and my throat hurts. I looked at Jacob and he was smiling.

"Bella? Are you serious?" he asked. I smiled tears starting to come in.

"Yes. I'm sorry Jacob for rejecting you. Im sorry for using you to help me feel better im sorr-" he cut me off by kissing me. In front of the Cullens. I heard a growl and I was pushed into the wall. I saw Edward standing over me.

"So that's it huh? You are going to leave me for some dog?! After everything I did for you?! I wanted you to wait till you are a vampire? I tried to protect you but I guess that wasn't enough huh you stupid whore?!" I started to cry and I heard a growl and saw Emmett throwing Edward outside in the back yard.

"Now you just hold the fuck on Edward! That is my little sister you are talking to! She is not a whore she is actually smart to leave your pansy ass! You didn't try to love her more. You were overprotective and that drove Bella away to Jacob so before yout ry to hurt her you need to think!" He threw Edward in the trees. I wiped my eyes.

"Thanks Emmett." I hugged him.

"No problem. Jacob take Bella away somewhere. It doesn't matter. She needs to be pampered in every possible way if you know what I mean." I blushed deeply. Jacob smirked.

"You take her innocence and I will tear you into shreds dog." Jacob ignored him.

"Come on doll lets go." Jacob lifted me in in his arms causing me to giggle.

Alice already had my stuff in his new car.

"Have fun Bella! I want all details." She squealed. I laughed. Rose laughed too. We became friends now. I hopped in the car and we drove away where I fell asleep in Jacob Black's arms.


End file.
